vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oenomaus
'''Oenomaus '''is one of The Primordials and is one that lives by honor and principle. History Oenomaus was born in the early 5,000 BC. He lived with his family along with the rest of the first immortals. After his sister's death he fought to avenge her. Afterwards he left on his own to expeirence humanity. Sometime later he and his brother Amon formed a small civilization that would be known as Egypt.when the Jorogumo told of the great moonlight massacer of his packs members people oenomaus ciro Amon led a genocide on the vampire Covens for the voturi's slaughter on the wolves because of the Moon Luna night they are Luna pack Personality Oenomaus is a man of high principle, and holds a strong moral compass. He holds honor and the bonds of the pack in the highest regard and he holds disdain for those who disregard this. Abilities As one of the Primordials he is one of the most powerful werewolves in existence. His power are at their peak during the full moon. *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampir *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice '- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Imprinting' - They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologically torture someone and eventually possess them. Wolf Form In wolf form he has the appearence of a timber wolf with brown and black fur but much larger. He is the third largest Primordial in wolf form. Category:Werewolves Category:Primordial Category:Supernaturals Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Immortal